Simple Love
by OtakuKaySea
Summary: She was annoying. Her name was so similar to Mikoto and Misaki. Fushimi hated it. He hated being pulled back to the past, but he needed her. Fushimi needed a complicated, yet simple love. FushimixOC


Disclaimer: I do not own K. This is only for entertainment purposes only

**Simple Love**

It was funny how destiny worked.

They were originally classmates in middle school, but they rarely talked to each other. At the time, they didn't know each other. The next time they met was a goukon during her college years. Doumyouji and Akiyama dragged Fushimi to the goukon so that they, mostly Doumyoji, could meet beautiful ladies. The three snuck out but had to leave immediately because of a strain. Again, they didn't know each other. The times after that, they would become best friends.

They? Who were they? They were Fushimi Saruhiko and Yagami Makoto.

Fushimi Saruhiko was a boy part of the blue clan, SCEPTER-4. He was originally from the red clan known as HOMRA. Though, things went wrong there. His obsessive nature caused him to want to occupy every aspect of his former best friend's mind. He wanted to be the one that Misaki looked up to. He wanted to be Misaki's savior. But, that didn't happen. At the same time, he felt it was unfair. Why should he have power and not have it for good use? He shouldn't play around with the great power he was bestowed.

Yagami Makoto was a girl undergoing biological studies at the local university. She was a quiet girl whose biggest worry was to achieve an A+ in all her subjects. Though, she seemed to fail every time, achieving straight B's and at least one or two A's, Makoto never felt depressed. She would always keep her head up and move on. To her, there was always a better future regardless of the circumstances of the present. Makoto was just a simple girl.

They started becoming friends when Makoto approached him in the convenience store. Saruhiko was already annoyed since he had to run an errand for Munakata. She seemed to increase his annoyance even more when she kept mentioning the goukon and how she found out Saruhiko was in her middle school class. Makoto had been going through her yearbook and saw their picture. Then, she began to pester him about MIsaki. Saruhiko wasn't in the mood to talk to her so he just walked away.

Since then, they had been incidentally meeting each other. Whether it was at the grocery store, the mall, or during Fushimi's work.

Makoto always annoyed him whenever she spoke. She had a very simple approach to life. Fushimi didn't understand how she was able to survive in the world. She was too sheltered. Makoto didn't understand was it was like to be in a world filled with violence and hate. There was always the fact that her name was so similar to that of Mikoto and Misaki. He just had to change one syllable and Makoto became Mikoto. She even had a similar nickname for her last name; Yaga could easily be mistaken as Yata in a quick second.

Over time, Makoto began to creep his mind. He didn't remember how they exchanged numbers. It was probably when Makoto was crying and got wasted when he decided to go for a spontaneous walk at night. He found her on the park swings and he decided to listen to her. Saruhiko would find himself just reading a book and randomly think about Makoto. He thought about how un-girly she was. She never wore a skirt or dress. It was always either pants or shorts. He imagined her blue black, short hair sometimes or her kind, warm smile.

It wasn't one sided. Makoto knew she was starting to have a crush on Fushimi. It was uncanny for her. He was rude and didn't talk to her unless he was annoyed. Fushimi was smarter than her even though he didn't go to high school or college. He could easily do her calculus homework. Fushimi only talked about what he liked and wanted. He only talked about how stupid she was and how she was annoying. Makoto didn't understand him at all. But, she always wanted to hold his hand and hug him whenever he alluded to his troubles.

"Saruhiko-kun," she pulled his wrist to her side. It irritated her whenever he scratched at his insignia, the only thing really tying him to HOMRA. Even though the red clan was still in search for the next king, the scar shouldn't have bothered him.

Saruhiko looked at her. He was quite shocked by her touch. They rarely touched longer than two seconds.

"Are you thinking about Yatagarasu-kun?"

He clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked away. How did she know?

"Whenever you complain about Yatagarasu-kun, you scratch your chest."

Makoto could really read his mind. He was starting to hate it. He was starting to hate her. Fushimi wasn't use to these kinds of feelings. He was never cared for. He never felt afraid of losing someone this much. He hated that he was easily attached and easily obsessed with people. He hated that he yearned for someone to be around him.

Saruhiko pushed Makoto against the wall. He couldn't help by curve his lips at the sight of Makoto's wincing pain. Saruhiko continued to corner her with a smirk.

"Saruhiko," she whined in pain. "It hurts."

"Makoto, you're a 23 year old virgin. You haven't even had a boyfriend before. I don't think you know anything about this and that. "

She laughed causing him surprise. "You're one to talk." His grasp lessened. "You've never kissed a girl before, 23 year old kissing virgin."

He stood in shock. Fushimi wanted to prove her wrong. He definitely did know to kiss a girl.

With his guard down, Makoto kneed him in his private area. He knelt in great pain, but he was able to recover quickly. Fushimi still had to prove her wrong. Before Makoto could escort herself away, he pulled her by the elbow. Saruhiko twirled her and his lips landed on hers.

Before he knew it, Makoto was laughing.

"WHAT?" he yelled in embarrassment.

"You call that a kiss? That's a baby kiss," Makoto laughed at him. "You can't just leave your lips on mine for two minutes. What are we doing? Filming a poorly made drama?"

He stared her down. "Like you can do any better." Saruhiko was challenging her.

Makoto felt her face grow in warmth. She had only passionately kissed someone once. That was in high school and her friend dared her to make out with her crush. It was good one, she definitely remembered. He taught her how to kiss. But with Fushimi? She was already having an internal conflict about whether to give into her feelings or not.

"Makoto!" He yelled in persistence.

"Fine," she whispered.

Makoto approached him slowly placing her lips perfectly on his.

"That's not any different from the one I gave you." He was starting to get annoyed. Makoto only glared at him and continued.

She gave him soft, gentle kisses on his lip. It was weird for her only because he wasn't responding. Saruhiko was probably studying what she was doing. She proceeded to lock lips with him with his lower lips between her lips.

"Grab my hips," she said as pulled him to more kisses.

He did as she said, but Makoto was nervous to do the next part. She felt her face getting warm. His were getting warm too. She was holding his ears as they rose in temperature dramatically. This was the part with tongue. Makoto wanted to do it, but it was Saruhiko! He was obsessive and an idiot. He always complained and didn't want to do anything with her most of the time. Mentally, she shook her head. She would never have this chance ever again. She lightly ran the tip of her tongue on his lower lip causing him surprise.

"You wanted a real kiss didn't you?" She really hated how red she was getting. Makoto could see that Fushimi was too. They both had faces as red as beets. "Saruhiko, you have to do it too."

She felt his tongue shyly touch hers. Before she knew it, Saruhiko thrust her away and turned around.

"Okay. You showed me. Now go."

"What?"

Before she knew it, Saruhiko pushed Makoto out of his dorm. She was glad to leave, but at the same time she wasn't. Makoto disliked her internal conflict. But why would Saruhiko push her away suddenly just before they were going to start. Maybe he was gay for Yatagarasu?

This is the worse day off ever. Fushimi looked down at his pants. His friend was pointing out. How did an annoying girl like her turn him on?

Saruhiko had to admit that Makoto was a special person to him. Makoto helped him move on. He wasn't so hung over his hatred towards Misaki or Mikoto anymore. His every thought was of her. Saruhiko always imagined her pulling his elbow. He always remembered her embrace when he first shed tears in front of her. Saruhiko had never felt so welcomed before. There was warmth, love as she wrapped his arms around him and allowed him to soak her shoulders with tears.

She couldn't be his best friend. If she were, Makoto would probably leave just like him. Or find some other guy to be her best friend. But, on the other hand, he kissed her. He kissed Makoto twice. Saruhiko slammed his fist against the wall. He couldn't be attracted to her. He couldn't love her.

A/N: I hope enjoyed this oneshot. I was hoping to show that Fushimi is a lonely person and he just doesn't know how to communicate his emotions to Yata-kuno or other people.


End file.
